Kissing an Evil Emperor
by cefmlp
Summary: Warning, this contains a closet making out with Zurg from Toy Story. There is no sexual content, but there is a moment when it almost happens. Also, this is my first time writing kissing scenes, so it will be a bit rusty. Also, this is totally self-indulgent, and I would love you forever if someone made fanart of this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.


It really wasn't supposed to be like this. The day was going at such a slow pace. I have woken up, got dressed, and went down to the "evil" kitchen to get some breakfast.

My significant other, the evil emperor Zurg, was once again going on a rant over how his most recent evil scheme to destroy Star Command was thwarted by his arch-enemy: Buzz Lightyear. Poor minions, Zurg was always too rough on the little guys.

When he gets like this, I usually just wait till he's at a cooling off point and then give him a back massage while giving him encouraging words. He's stubborn at first, but when I start to moan out the phrases "My Emperor" or "My Champion" or "My King" he turns right back to his megalomaniac ways. Honestly, he's so adorable when he gets like that.

Today, however, was different, after he had finished taking his rage out on his minions, he instead actually turned to me. At first, I was scared he was going to continue his rant for me, it wouldn't be the first time. But instead, he grabbed my hand and pulled me from my seat.

"Empress Zurg" he demanded "we have matters to discuss. Come with me."

Knowing it to be better to obey my loves wishes, I got up from my seat and allowed him to pull me away from the area. I didn't really have much say in Zurg's plans for galaxy conquest, mostly since he was the one who came up with schemes. But if he ever needed someone to aid him in his goals, his Empress was always there for him.

After going down a long path of winding hallways, we finally came to a stop.

...in front of a supply closet.

"Zurg" I started "why did you bring me here?"

I walked inside to look around, and he followed me in

I was too distracted to find what he was looking for, that I didn't even realize he had closed the door with a lock. With the light from the outside now blocked, the only source of light was emerging from the Emperor's emblem.

"Zurg...what are you-

I then saw he was wearing a victorious smirk. The only time he made that face, was when one of his plans worked.

"Oh dear, it seems I, the evil emperor Zurg, had accidentally imprisoned myself and my beautiful bride in this chamber of darkness." I could tell he was pulling off his most dramatic voice he could, proving that he wanted this to happen. While I didn't like the idea of being locked in a supply closet, if it meant that the Emperor and Empress of Planet Z got to spend some "personal" time together, then it was time for me to play along.

I raised one of my palms to my forehead in an overdramatic way.  
"Oh, woe are we to be trapped in this prison of solitude. If only the handsome emperor would inform his lovely bride for the reason of this isolation."

Zurg takes both of his claws and pressed them against the wall, with my head in the middle.

"After weeks of trying to topple star command with no success and dealing with unconfident goons, the evil emperor Zurg is in need of relief."

I give a seductive glance.

"Oh, you are very sneaky my Emperor.

He pulls his helmet off, exposing his face (which I won't describe). There is a less than 3 inches distance between our lips.

"Please my dear, call me Zurgy. For the moment, don't view me as a ruler, see me as your husband."

I place my hands on the sides of his face. Never once breaking eye contact with his loving eyes.

"Very well, Zurgy, give in to your passion."

"OH Kiss me my one and only!"

I obliged without hesitation. Our mouths meet in a spectacle of desperation and passion. I moaned in content as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss and tasted each other's mouths. He tasted like mint with a hint of grape. It was absolutely intoxicating. The longer I tasted him, the desire for more grew. So we just stood in the dark closet, sucking on each other's lips like they were desperate for their oxygen. One of his hands pinning me to his chest, the other keeping our balance. While I held onto the side of his face and a tight grip on his shoulder.

I can't remember the last time we kissed like this. All previous time sessions lasted about less than 10 minutes, but it seemed like Zurg didn't want this to end anytime soon. He licked my lower lip in a lustful moan, begging for entrance. I agreed and allowed entrance. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and fought for dominance with my own. It was a battle so fierce a galactic war couldn't rival it.

It wasn't until we both needed air did we pull our faces apart, leaving a string of salvia between our mouths. But Zurg was far from done. His next area of conquest was my neck.

He peppered it with hot and wet kisses, causing me to let out heavy moans. I grabbed onto his shoulders with all my might as he kept massaging my back and waist. I tried to call out his name, but he quickly claimed my lips once more as he continued the much-desired kiss.

The whole universe seemed to disappear between us. Star Command, the galactic alliance, planet Z. They all seemed to disappear into thin air. All that mattered here and now was passion. The passion of a lonely emperor and his willing bride. The passion that could outshine any star. The passion that would never stop anytime soon.

I felt electricity bolt through my body as a felt his claw begin to pull off my top.

BANG BANG BANG

We both shot up and pulled apart at the loud of the unexpected sound of the closet door being knocked on. Interrupting our session of love.

"My Emperor, are you in there?"

It was one of the grubs, probably going to give a status report. I felt kind of sorry for him. Because I could tell that Zurg was infuriated over this rude interjection.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Zurg shouted in rage. While still holding onto me.

The grub outside could tell that Zurg was in a very bitter mood. But he continued.

"W-well your evilness, we have a report from one of you spies about Star Command's newest plans."

Zurg gave a huge sigh of disappointment, and so did I. We didn't want to stop, but we had to.

But before putting his helmet back on, he pulled into one more fierce kiss and whispered to me.

"We shall continue this later my Queen. Be patient for your Emperor until then."

With one more quick peck, he pulled his helmet on and stormed out of the closet in rage.

I, however, processed what he meant to say. My heart seemed to move at lightning speed.

Gosh did I love that dork.


End file.
